Short Stories
by TereseDawn
Summary: Welcome to a world of stories, whether it be horror or romance. All fictional. **No rape is included in these** **Warning, if you are not a fan of horror or the occasional gore, please do not continue** Will be put as complete, even though i am updating. M for a reason.


**Here is just a short story. I will be writing short stories from now on, as I seem to write them better than the longer ones. So every now and then, I will upload a new chapter, which will be a completely different story line all together. I apologise for the hassles with my other stories, and I will not be completing them as of yet. I apologise.**

**Please read, relax and review. Although, I suggest if you aren't into horror, do not read further.  
Note: There is no rape, involved whatsoever.**

**Note 2: I do not own twilight, nor do I own Stephanie Myers characters. (Although, I may make up a few of my own here and there.)**

**BPOV**

My hair whipped in the wind, stinging my face as it hit me. The crackle of thunder loud and the smell of rain potent as it poured down. The trees were scratching my arm, as I ran past them. What was I running from? I have no clue. But I knew it was after me, and only me.

I don't know how I got here, last thing I remember was stopping at a diner to get coffee on my way to Charlies, and then as I walked towards my car something hit me on the back of my head, and then it all was blank from there. Until I woke up, inside a car that I did not know. I knew something was definitely wrong there. I had looked around frantically, trying to see if I could find my kidnapper, but to no avail. I did try to find the keys to the car in hoping I could drive away, but no gas.

Then I started hearing them. The howls, they were close and very much loud. I knew that if I stayed in the car, I would not survive should they find me.

And now here I am, running for my life. But no, not from the wolves now. From him. The handsome bronze haired, green eyed boy. I could hear his crazy cackles echoing through the wood. The occasional whisper of him saying he can see me, or that I can run but can't hide.

I could feel my bones locking up the more I ran, my lungs wanting to explode from lack of oxygen. Why is he doing this? I have asked myself multiple times.

But that is when I came across the old murky looking house. I knew I shouldn't have entered, but I did anyway, seeking shelter, in hopes to lock myself in and lock him out. I turned out to be wrong in that department.

I had ran up the creaky stairs and into through the opened door, slamming it shut and locking the old thing as best I could. I then leaned my head on the door, in hoping to catch my breath. My eyes closed.

After what seemed like hours, my breath finally caught up so I turned around. The wallpaper had little flowers on them, and the carpet decaying more than the stairs leading up the two story house. A dead rat here and there. I didn't really know what to think of this place, but I knew I had to make myself warm, and try to find clean water.

I walked through an arch, and realised I had walked into what seemed like a lounge room, with a couch, single lamp, a fireplace and a door. If I could tell myself to stay away from that door, I would have. I regret coming here.

As I walked through the door, I noticed a smell. It was very hard to describe. Then the laugh was very close, again.

"I told you, you can't hide from me, Bella." He whispered in my ear, before shoving a cloth under my nose.

The second time, I had come to, it was different. I was lying in a room with a single chain on my ankle leading to the wall. But that was the only thing I could see, and I knew by then I didn't want to see the rest of the room.

I could hear slight whimpers from what I was guessing were other women stuck here, and then I heard a scream. The tears were running down my face and I was gasping for breath trying to figure out how I deserved this, what I had done wrong.

A light was then turned on, and I could see the horrors. The red, the bruised, the gore.

Surrounding me would have been at least twenty to thirty bodies. All of them women. All of them me. They all only had something small that looked different, whether it be their nose, their mouth, their eyes. Their dead, soul-less eyes. I looked up and saw him, standing there, his green eyes sparkling like he had just won the lottery.

"You're home now Bella!" He said, then smiled.

**First chapter of the short stories, done!  
Please relax, read and review.  
Thankyou **


End file.
